


【KK】Broken 冷藏库

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】Broken 冷藏库

“吃饱了？”  
   
 没一点危机意识的剛保持着抱膝团团儿的姿势点了点头嗯了一声，甚至伸出粉红的舌尖把嘴边沾着的章鱼烧渣滓卷进嘴里。看到这里的堂本光一眸色一暗，抬手拔了章鱼烧炉子的电源：  
   
 “那该我吃了。”  
   
 说完不给堂本剛一丝反抗的余地把人推倒在沙发上，急不可耐地吻住剛方才那灵巧的舌尖。  
   
  这会儿功夫剛的舌头已经好多了，能清清楚楚感受到堂本光一的吻了。口腔之间章鱼烧的味道太容易提醒剛一件事情——他们才吃好饭就开始进行应该在九点半左右开始的运动，不由得觉得自己是不是过于饱暖思淫，耳根通红。不过有一点剛想错了，吃好饭的人只有他一个而已。  
   
  堂本光一这一顿可以说吃的是嚼蜡一般，还不如下午吃多肉来的有滋味。  
   
  光一一把脱了宽大的家居服上衣，又几近撕扯地拉下剛的罩衫露出简单的工字背心来。一个多月没好好看身下的人，光一刚才摸过现在仔细地看下来，才觉得剛的减肥还真有效果。一时间有点不高兴，咬上剛肩膀上的痣。  
   
 “唔嗯！”剛痛得叫了出来，不明白光一怎么突然间这么大的火气，还没等他出口问，对方又撩起他的背心翻到胸前，亲吻又按摩起他敏感的腰间，引得他颤抖不已。  
   
 “答应我别乱节食了好不好Tsuyo？你又不胖。”光一俯视着剛的眼睛，十分认真。  
   
 剛明白他的情绪波动点在哪儿了，抚了下他垂落的刘海：“工作啊，没办法的Kochan。”  
   
 “可是你也根本没把身上露出来啊，这不是欺骗消费者嘛？”光一不悦地说。  
   
 “没有哪个消费者以为我要露肉啊？”堂本剛差点笑出来。  
   
 “我啊！”  
   
  堂本光一十分诚实。剛真的被他弄得很无奈，笑着拉过他的手亲吻他的掌心，又下定什么决心一般吞了吞口水，伸出舌头舔上光一骨节分明的手指。一寸寸舔上去又滑下来，细致又缱绻，色气却又虔诚。不多时光一的中指和无名指就在明晃晃的吊灯下反着晶亮色情的水光，搭配着看着自己的杰作的堂本剛饱盛着湿气的眼眸，实在是一副诱人得过分的画面。  
   
 光一憋了整顿饭的时间没发作，实在没有耐心再搞冗长的前戏。当下扒了剛五彩斑斓的短裤和黑色内裤，把剛舔湿的手指伸入他后穴随意搅了几下抽出来，松开自己的裤子挺身把自己的东西送了进去。  
   
 突如其来的异物感让堂本剛皱起眉头啊了一下，随后光一如同安了高速马达一般在他身体里冲撞起来。剛被大力顶撞得险些从沙发边缘掉下去去，头发四散着飞起。光一当然不会让这件事情发生，扯着他的胯骨把人拽回来狠命地冲刺。  
   
 上一次两人做大概是半个月以前，其实从交往以来他们两个都比较倾向于温存式的性爱，有点像老夫老妻虽然实际上才交往了不到三年，可能是由于年纪的缘故，太激烈的难免会觉得不沉稳。也有这么零星几次玩得稍微疯了一点，不过一上来就这么刺激倒还真没有过。  
   
 不过呢，堂本剛倒是不讨厌。甚至还觉得意外不错。  
   
 剛配合地抓紧身下的沙发垫，抬起腿试图和光一嵌合得更加紧密。只可惜他连短裤还穿在小腿上，复古红色的绒布拖鞋还挂在左脚尖，所能做的动作微乎其微。光一比他好不到哪里去，下半身裤子脱到半截就干上了，唯一比他强的就是上衣脱了下来有这么一点做爱的意思。  
   
 思考间光一的动作幅度又大了一些，剛的短裤随着他的动作不住地蹭到自己的分身。布料的磨蹭神乎其技地激起剛的快感，让他不自主地收缩了下后穴，堂本光一腰眼一麻，忍不住射了出来。  
   
 剛被刺激得抖了一下，光一跨坐在他腿间看到剛勃起的性器，突然产生了一个想法。被动运动半天的剛现在有点累，可是欲望还没得到纾解，他忍不住伸出手覆上自己的分身，却被光一一把拍开，更过分地直接用手堵住上面的小洞。  
   
 剛委屈地直起一点身子拿问询的眼光看光一，堂本光一从他身体里把现在又半硬的巨大抽出，稠白的精液汩汩地从剛的小穴流出，弄脏了浅驼色的沙发。  
   
 “啊啦啦，沙发被剛弄脏了。”  
   
 堂本光一十分清楚堂本剛有多么宝贝家里的这个布艺沙发，以至于有一次剛宁愿被他按在地上做，也不愿意躺到沙发上，也因此光一后来想着给家里铺了地毯。更是如此，他越要把现在的情况说出来刺激一下堂本剛。  
   
 被紧绷的欲望憋得爆炸的剛现在根本管不到沙发，也没意识到堂本光一根本就在颠倒黑白。他只求光一能少说两句，因为实在是太羞耻了。  
   
 “光一你别欺负我了……”剛徒劳地在沙发上蹭着，腿间的欲望没有一丁点的纾解反而更加剧烈了。他柔软的发丝因为静电的缘故铺散开来，结成一张好看的网。光一低头亲了亲他的头发，偏头在剛耳边说：  
   
 “那要看剛的表现了。”  
   
  如同恶魔的低语，剛一下子想到吃饭时光一咬章鱼烧的眼神，登时背后一凉。还没等他反应过来，整个人就被光一抱起来，拖鞋和短裤这下终于滑落到地上，剛下意识地用腿勾住光一的腰，被人托着往家里浴室走。  
   
 “我们去洗澡，”光一在他耳边说着，“如果剛被我发现要偷跑的话后果可是很严重的哦。”剛蜷在光一怀里，知道他说到做到，对于接下来光一要做什么害怕之余竟有一丝恐怖的期待。  
   
 拉开浴室门，光一把剛放到洗手台上。下身光裸的剛背靠到冰凉的镜子的一瞬全身瑟缩了一下，前端渗出几滴晶莹的液体。剛倒抽了一口凉气偷偷看了光一一眼，好在光一刚才正认真地往浴缸里防水调节水温，又脱掉了自己的衣服。  
   
 浑身光裸的光一转过身来帮剛脱下身上唯一的工字背心放到一旁，不知道是不是故意经过剛的性器时使坏地在上面刮了一下，堂本剛被快感折磨得脚趾都蜷缩起来，终于忍不住开口求他。  
   
 “光一，光一我错了。”  
   
 哦？这倒是很出光一的意料。他没想到剛会在此时认错。  
   
 “剛哪里有错？”光一朝他眨眼，一手暗暗地摸上剛高昂的性器，不轻不重地揉捏起两旁的小球。  
   
 “嗯！我、我不该……”电流般的快感冲上剛的头颅，使他说出的话语全都断成碎片穿不到一起，“没，按时吃药嗯——！”话说到最后，光一又捏了一下他细腻的大腿内侧。  
   
 “还有呢？”  
   
 看到剛没说话，光一又用指尖的薄茧碾过剛的马眼，剛哪受得了他这一手，颤巍巍地抖着嗓子：  
   
 “还、还有……乱节食。”  
   
 此时浴室的温度因为水充满鱼缸的缘故已经相当高了，剛被光一驾驭在快感之间神志迷乱，浑身上下染上了一层浅红色。吓出来的冷汗和被热出来的汗混淆着挂在堂本剛颊畔，就连睫毛都有被打湿沾着晶莹的水珠。  
   
 光一眯起眼睛睨着剛这副动人的样子，把他调转了下面朝整理镜。剛看着镜中自己被情欲熏染得眼神迷离的样子，突然很庆幸家里这面镜子只能照到上半身。  
   
 就算是上半身，也让剛羞耻得移开了目光。方才微微一瞥，剛已经看见自己颈间和胸前满是光一弄出来的红痕，发绳不知道什么时候被解开的，卷发凌乱地堆在肩头，还有几绺被汗打湿服帖地后背上。光一凑过来抓起他一缕头发缠在指尖，吻住他的耳垂进而将舌头伸入他的耳朵里，模仿着性交的动作在他耳骨间戳刺。  
   
 “好好看着镜子。”  
   
 光一这时囫囵地在他耳边说，剛听话得一瞬不移地盯着镜子里的两人。光一眼神危险地看着镜子里的自己，舌间的动作丝毫没有慢下来，扶着自己腰的手猛然向上夹住胸前的乳首大肆地玩弄起来。  
   
  耳间濡湿，胸前疼痛痒麻。更可怕的是这一切都清晰地在眼前上演，剛被多重快感刺激得错觉间觉得自己将要化成一滩水，无力地靠在光一身上，目光迷离地看着镜中的自己随着光一的动作前后起伏的胸膛，终于放弃挣扎地向后一捞按住光一的脑袋，主动啃噬起光一的嘴唇。光一大吃一惊，马上夺回了主动权，吻着剛走进浴池坐下来，把剛放到自己的腿上。  
   
  既然今天回忆了那么多次过去，索性都回忆一遍。光一抱着已经有些招架不住的剛凑到他耳边：  
   
 “呐Tsuyo，还记得我们第一次是怎么做的吗？”  
   
  剛缓缓转了转眼眸，还是没忍住鄙夷地看了一眼堂本光一。他不知道光一今天是怎么回事，怎么在情事上多了这么多新奇的想法。不过他还是小心地向前错了错身子，扶着光一的结实的胸肌稍微站起来一点，将小穴对准了光一不知道什么时候又耸立起来的性器，慢慢坐了下去。  
   
  舒爽得光一低叹了一声，在不太大的浴室里听起来异常煽情。剛受了鼓励一样，扶着他的肩膀略微地动作起来。  
   
 “啊嗯——”骑乘位对剛来说有些陌生，没防备一下子顶到自己最脆弱的肠壁一点上，放荡甜美的呻吟从他喉间逸了出来，剛挣扎着想要坐起来避开，脚下一滑却又重新戳了回来，惹得他再次呻吟出声，同时终于忍不住射了出来，甚至有几滴挂到光一的刘海上。  
   
 这下可把剛吓坏了。  
   
 “Tsuyo，我说让你射了吗？”  
   
 光一的语气听不出喜怒，右手掐着剛的臀肉大力一拧，堂本剛高声叫了出来，不住地求饶。  
   
 “Kochan、Kochan别玩了好不好……”剛已经带上哭腔。  
   
 光一现在还埋在他身体里，并且还若有若无地抵在那个最要命的地方。骑在快感中间，剛上不去下不来如同漂在河里漫无目的的浮木，只有紧紧抓着堂本光一才让他觉得不至于淹死在这里。堂本光一现在也没有很舒服，藏在剛湿软的后穴里又看着他泫然欲泣的样子，只想狠命地大力干他。只是他必须得让剛知道他不是什么事情都是顺着他的，得让树立起威严来。  
   
 “那刚跟我保证。”光一试图使自己看起来冷静些，压抑着饱满的情欲看着剛湿漉漉的眼睛。  
   
 “保证，我保证。”堂本剛此刻已经毫无理性可言，抱着光一的胳膊频繁点头。  
   
 “保证按时吃药。”光一说一句，看着剛。剛马上乖乖地软着嗓子学舌。  
   
 “保证按时吃饭。”光一接着说，剛也是。  
 “剛的健康问题上听我的。”  
   
 “健康问题上听光一的。”堂本剛可以算得上是十分乖巧了。  
   
  说完这一大堆，光一满意地点点头看向一边。剛这下可急坏了，诧异地扳过光一的脸颊，却发现他得意地笑起来看着自己，随后抱着他往上坐了坐依旧没有动作。  
   
 “Kochan——”堂本剛终于明白，他是不可能在情事里占到堂本光一一丝便宜的，只有光一鱼肉他的份。  
   
 “怎么了Tsuyo？”堂本光一明知故问地挑眉，“你想要什么？”  
   
 “想要Kochan用力、……顶我……”堂本剛的声音越来越小，不过没关系，都说了光一有一对漂亮又好用的耳朵了。  
   
  堂本光一坐起身子背靠浴缸，嘱咐剛抓好一侧的扶手，随后把着他的腰一冲到底地顶弄起来。姗姗来迟地巨大快感总算填满了剛的空虚，他攥着扶手的指节泛着惨白，却努力地承受着身下一波波大力的操弄。  
   
 “啊、好深啊光一……Kochan好厉害嗯——”  
   
  如果剛主动在情事里说一些助兴的话语，证明他今天真的很需要这个。光一太明白这一点也十分受用，卖力地变换着角度顶着身上人的里面，绕过他脆弱的那点后又在剛猝不及防时戳在上面。  
   
 “不行，太多了光一……太多……”  
   
 什么太多？快感。  
   
 剛被情欲支配着亲上光一眼底的痣，那是在情事里他最喜欢做的事情。因为他知道唯一能这么做的人只有他，他也希望在情最浓时做这件事。下身激烈的动作扬起水花打在剛的后背，使他身上凉凉热热敏感得要命。更刺激的是，浴缸里加了浴盐后滑腻的温水有时也会进入到他身后难以言说的地方，堂本剛几乎要舒服到晕了过去。  
   
 眼看剛就快要高潮，光一加快了顶胯的动作。剛也默契地用力收缩着后穴用壁肉缠绕着光一的性器，光一被刺激得咬住剛的肩膀，两人终于又在一阵交合之后同时射了出来。  
   
 清理剛和之后清理浴室都将成为光一的工作，光一给已经完全没有力气地倒在他怀里的剛洗了澡，又拿过药膏给他上了药——刚开始沙发那一次果然把他弄伤了。随后拿过一旁的浴巾擦了擦剛的头发又裹住人放到床上，又返回去擦地上流连的水渍。  
   
 剛看着光一只穿了条裤子忙前忙后，不由得笑了出来。  
   
 “光一，我让你睡沙发你就睡沙发啊？”  
 “嗯？嗯。”光一疑惑了一声，又肯定地回答。  
   
 “好吧……那光一让我吃什么我就吃什么……”剛蹭了蹭软乎乎的枕头，嘟囔着睡着了。  
   
 转天早上堂本剛拖着浑身酸疼的身体坐到客厅等光一做早饭时，不意外地发现沙发罩已经换了一个颜色。一下子有些脸红，别看眼神看着光一从料理台后把饭端出来。  
   
 奇怪的是递到他手里的不是以往那种粘稠甜腻的一小杯奇怪的东西，反而是装在玻璃杯里的一杯橙色液体。  
   
 “？”剛疑惑地看了光一一眼。  
   
 “之前那种……实在是太难喝了。”光一坐到剛对面，有些不好意思地拿叉子戳着刚煎好的太阳蛋。  
   
 “尝尝这种利不利口。”光一期待着望着剛。  
   
 剛端起来喝了一小口，咂了咂嘴绽开一个笑容：  
   
 “好喝。”  
   
 “真的？”光一有点不信，怕剛是因为之前的事情安慰他。  
   
 “有爱情的味道呐，光一先生。”  
   
 “所以特别好喝。”  
   
 FIN.


End file.
